RWBY One Shot: Zayden, prince of fire
by death1500
Summary: Remnant, the world I live in is beyond fragile. It feels as if every step I take would cause the world to fall into pieces, shattered like the memories I once had, that were lost. Of course I can't say they are totally gone, like the shards of a broken mirror I can piece it back together, nut not fully. Who am I? I know my name at least and pieces but that it... and another Cinder.


**RWBY: Fall of Remnant**

Zayden's (point of view)

Remnant, the world I live in is beyond fragile. It feels as if every step I take would cause the world to fall into pieces, shattered like the memories I had forgotten, that were lost. Of course I can't say they are totally gone, like the shards of a broken mirror I can piece it back together, albeit not completely. There are some things I could never remember fully and to be completely honest. I don't even think I want to. It's scary learning about people, who they were and what they have done; and it is worse when you have amnesia. Learning what you may have done, what pain you could potentially have caused.

I thought of the pain people may have felt if I ended up being a great villain to the world. But then one other thought came combating that force of fear, it was the hope that I could've been a great defender. Yeah, it would have made sense, I felt even now the moment I woke up to the green trees, I feel happy, hope, love, and most of all, peace. These aren't feelings of someone who does evil. No it is the feeling of someone who has achieved peace through happiness.

Wait… does that mean? No. I can't be… dead? I sat up slowly while I felt the cool nice breeze hit my face, my hair unkempt, going to the left, having it sway along with the wind. My hair isn't that unique, rather it was always like those old cartoon shows I used to see with my parents. Often my parents would hold me and say, "You know you have that same hair, it must be super popular in their country little buddy."

I actually remember some things, but they're so fuzzy, only bits of my memory are intact, I even remember staring into my dad's eyes, I would see he was so proud to have me, someone that looks like him, and my mom, a beautiful young woman with white hair, red eyes that just let you know that she plays no games.

My dad on the other hand, he was a crazy pitch black emerald green eyed piece of awesomeness. Slaying monsters on family picnics, and even cooking up some amazing food. Sadly I only remember his wild spiky hair, his piercing green eyes, and only quotes, maybe more would come. But as for my mother, she somehow survived my amnesia's full effect, even so she still isn't crystal clear but it still is enough to know that I miss her taking care of me, for as long as she did. However I know it wasn't always like that. Maybe I was abandon?

GROWL…

I looked to the side, I saw my surroundings, trees, grass, and a black bear. Peaceful like always…

GROWL, ROAR!

I rose up from where I was laying down, crawling at first to the opposite end of where the black bear was. It began to growl and roar loud. Looking around I wanted to find a stick or something but that didn't happen as it attacked me. Well it tried to at the very least, I looked at the bear for one second, and what felt like second nature took over.

I simply moved to the side as the blackened bear slice through the air, easily I swatted a strike that the bear threw again. I felt something hit my back causing my body to fly into nearby bushes. The source of the impact was some weird looking boar. How did I not get hurt from the strike that the thing gave me? I didn't know.

My back was hurting but not because of the boar's hit, well that was a reason but there was a metal item on my back, it wasn't long or block size, well it had a slight square feel to it. But that didn't matter at the moment, I tossed myself up and around to face both monstrous creatures. I didn't know why I just ran but as I said my body was in some kind of fight or flight mode, and whatever it was. I was in fight mode, and I felt deep inside I done this before.

Instinctively I grabbed at my back, my hoodie covering my head almost to my eyes. My long hair in sharp strands sticking out of the hood somewhat as I looked down at my hands. My hands weren't shaking, I didn't even breathe that heavily. The only thing that I thought was, "I will make you suffer for ruining my peace."

I dashed at the bear first who had tried to chomp my arm only to have a power shove its pathetic mouth shut. It wasn't something that people have naturally, I could control the darkness, shadows, darkness, and the cold ice. Both the powers, I felt that I could just control ice, and even creating the ice was so simple, manifesting darkness was just as must so. The black shadowed hand held the bear's skull as it tried to open its mouth still. I smiled as I threw the bear at the boar who began to roll at me.

Laughing, I looked at the two beast who now are getting up. "Too easy, can you guys give me more of a challenge?" Regretfully they did. Or rather their older siblings did.

When the two monster beasts had gotten up a sensation hit my head, a strange feeling as if I was about to be attacked from behind. Six sense? I suppose so, but in true honesty it was more like my soul being projected around and watching my surroundings in a way, the feeling was because my soul told me something was behind me and trying to attack.

A loud roar and attack from a stinger came striking down at me, that only made me smile as my hair covered my eyes, that stupid stinger was actually aiming at me. How cute, as if something like that could actually pose a threat. No less than the boar and bear who had just tried the same thing. The sad little creatures, I grabbed at something that was on my back, it was folded in a strange way but somehow I could feel that this thing, was in fact my weapon, I pulled it out by the handle of the weapon and pulled the trigger, immediately a burst of flame came out the hole in the center of the gun like rectangle.

The stinger retreated back to wherever it had come from, but that didn't matter because the source of it was close by, in fact it was behind a couple of trees, but it had to wait. Now the two other nuisances had to deal with have to be burned as well. Not only burnt but I wanted to cut them up, I simply pulled the trigger once more and more flames shot out, the beautiful blue fire shot out more but the monsters had fled away from each other but not away. The two had split and tried to attack, too bad, I enabled my weapon to go into blade mode, I hit the switch with a hard flick, the only way I could manage it to be able to transform, I suppose I can't have my baby transforming in the middle of battle when I need it in a different form.

My second nature had not suffered amnesia which I was very grateful for in this moment as that I had a fighting chance to kill these things. My weapon became a scythe-sword type of weapon, I know in my soul it was mine and linked to me but I couldn't possibly understand how this weapon could be able to be compressed in a skinny rectangle flamethrower scythe. The weapon that I have in my hand, it had a long hilt, a pole that had two thick scythe blades sticking out from one end, and one single metallic blade, in the center of the scythe was a my flamethrower's blow torch that I knew just enflamed the blades, depending which one I wanted.

I pulled the trigger causing the flames to ignite and having the blue flames consume the middle blade, I swung the blade towards he black demon bear and a flame had sliced through in a crescent flame and sliced through it so easily and engulfed both halves that flew in blue flames.

I sighed, "Not a challenge." I said whilst swinging the scythe in circles, while I did so, my blade ignited once more with a pull of the trigger then dashed to the boar. Speed may not be something a scythe wielder has, but I was unbelievably fast. So much so my hoodie flew off my head revealing my black hair with some with stripped lines, and blue eyes that seem to glow with wonder. Yes I know how I look like, I at least know somethings, just not my life in detail. Amnesia is confusing I figure.

My speed brought me straight to the boar who tried to spin into me, its ball formed body had clashed against my scythe which was a big mistake as the blue flames engulfed it into a flaming ball of death. It seemed that it would be more dangerous but the flames hurt the beast more than it seemed to be able to hurt me. I smiled in the face of my opponent and quickly pushed it back slightly and launched a shadowed ice kick into the side booting it like a pro sport player.

"Too damn easy." My whispered voice carried on. As the boar burst into the bloody blue flame.

The next thing I knew, I was nearly struck in the back by the stinger I had burnt, sadly that stinger hadn't burned off but it didn't matter. I jumped away from the attacking stinger and struck it with a strong swing. The source of the stinger came out. A giant scorpion had made a hissing noise that was just disgusting. It was even opening its mouth and closing it rapidly as if it wanted to eat me. I stuck out my tongue and laughed, "Oh man can you be anymore pretty? Come one you need to at least have like some hygiene, or comb your prickly hairs, maybe even brush your butt ugly face every once in a while. It would certainly help me look at you since you're my enemy. Ahh whatever I'll make ya pretty… or at least give some sexy red lipstick!" I yelled as I dodged the pincers, then the stupid stinger. But then it came to me. I could ride the tail, if I only shove my scythe in.

And that is the exact thing I did. The moment I brought up to swing it into the beast I was pinched by the other pincer. I didn't see that but it didn't worry me too much.

"Gah. You jerk, if you ripped my clothes I'll make you suffer before death! I don't even know where I am so I can't just go buy this crap off a tree!" I yelled as I switched the weapon into the flamethrower again, this time I had a new plan. My body instinctively pulled the gun barrel to the face and blew flames into its ugly mouth.

As it ate a face full of blue fire I slapped the pincer under hand and formed ice so cold I began to freeze off the hand entirely, blood pumping through my veins, I slammed down the gun into the frozen part and broke it with two swings and got out.

"Oh you little brat! You ruined the hoodie! And it had a nice design on it!" I yelled. Surprisingly I had begun to feel like I remember how to fight completely, as if my instincts woke me from some kind of slumber it was forced into. Just as the scorpion swung again, I jumped up and manifested a dark blade around my arm and flipped a switch on my weapon upwards to have it open up slightly and fit around my arm only to have the two blades sticking out to create a sword with a flamethrower still attached to burn the blade and have a flame sword.

I fell down onto the scorpions hand and shoved my dark blade first through its head and summer salted backwards to land as I brought down my flaming scythe blade slashing it into a perfect split body. Even the tail had fallen into a perfect split.

I pushed a button four times quickly to have the weapon morph back to being a regular flamethrower. Then I made sure I was safe before I threw it on my back where I had a strap tied on where it goes. I made sure I clicked on it before pushed the triggers right switch and pushing it up and having the stock return onto the bottom of the handle. If I needed to I would just grab the bottom and flip the switch back to fighting mode and be ready to kill more.

"Now… where am I?" I questioned. Looking around at my surroundings I saw an old trail. "A park?" I wondered. To be honest I was lost, I had only woken up about thirty minutes ago and with a pounding headache. I guess I will have to find out later…

I slipped my hand into my pockets and felt something. It was thick like printed pictures with color ink. It was a photo. Of me, and three others. Two girls, one guy and me, two of them, one boy and one girl closest in the middle had the same hair and eye colors. Twins? And the third one, next to me, holding a sign.

"Team ZARA."

I felt something hit me, like the pincers of the demon creature pinching my heart. Pain, loss, lonely, and a pounding headache. A flash began to hit my mind and I saw all three of them.

They were talking.

"Zayden, come on you know this is the only way we can see our families again, your parents, Aqua's, and even ours because look at us, Azure and I have no one else but you and Aqua. Cinder may not be a good person but what she has is our parents. We should do what she says or we might now see them again…" and suddenly my flashback stopped leaving me collapsed and in pain from a headache worse than anything I have felt.

As I knelt on the floor only one thought crossed my mind.

"Find this Cinder, and get answers." That was my only option. Only problem is, I had nowhere to go but straight, eventually I should hit civilization, and if not. Then I'm some demon creatures dinner…

 **End of chapter 1.**


End file.
